Le Lys et le Coquelicot
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Parfois un lys a besoin d'un coquelicot pour mieux supporter son existence.
1. Retrouvailles

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Parfois un lys a besoin d'un coquelicot pour mieux supporter son existence.

Note de l'auteur: Ceci est une réponse au défi numéro 10 de Marine sur le forum lady oscar vraiforum point com : Un FersenxRosalie.

 **Le Lys et le Coquelicot**

 **Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles**

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur la royale France.

Ainsi que la tension palpable et l'angoisse forte qui régnaient dans la chambre d'Oscar François de Jarjayes.

La colonelle de la garde royale avait été victime d'un complot. On lui avait fait croire que la reine la demandait, malgré l'heure tardive et sur le chemin, le carrosse la transportant, avec André et Rosalie, avait été attaqué par des brigands. Oscar avait été blessée au bras droit en protégeant sa petite brise de printemps. Fersen était intervenu, son arrivée et son aide avaient des airs de miracle, et peu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Oscar s'était sentie soudainement soulagée, ils étaient sauvés.

\- Son bras peut être sauvé. Dit le Docteur Lassonne. Mais je prescris le repos complet pendant deux semaines, sinon, je ne peux répondre de rien.

\- Je comprends, merci Docteur ! Répondit André

Le jeune homme raccompagna le médecin, laissant Fersen seul avec Oscar. Le suédois avait tenu à rester aux côtés de son amie française, il était inquiet pour elle. Il savait qu'elle était une cible mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé une attaque contre elle d'une telle violence ! Ils voulaient clairement la tuer ! Il avait imaginé son retour en France et ses retrouvailles avec Oscar un peu moins agités.

\- Oscar est une personne entière, honnête et franche. Sa loyauté n'est pas à vendre. Certains ont du prendre du pouvoir en mon absence et ils se sont fait une ennemie en Oscar. Bande de rats...

Soudain, il entendit Oscar gémir.

\- Oscar ?

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

\- Fersen ? C'était vous, comme je le pensais, c'était bien vous... Je pensais bien avoir vu votre visage !

Elle tenta de se redresser mais la douleur la paralysa. Il l'aida aussitôt. Il lui déposa gentiment sa veste rouge sur les épaules, afin qu'elle ait un peu plus chaud.

\- Je n'avais pas rêvé. Alors ainsi, vous êtes revenu ?

\- Oui . Cela fait déjà quatre ans...

\- Fersen, merci. Je vous dois la vie.

\- Je vous en prie, ne me remerciez pas. J'étais en chemin vers votre demeure pour venir vous voir.

Un bruit de porte interrompit leur conversation. Fersen vit alors une jeune fille qui devait avoir peut-être quinze ans. Elle était de taille moyenne, assez frêle, la peau blanche sans défaut. Tout en elle respirait la modestie. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose simple avec un nœud à la taille d'un rose un peu plus foncé. Sa chevelure de blé était retenue en une queue de cheval basse, avec un ruban également rose mais poudré. Elle ne portait aucun maquillage, la seule fantaisie de sa mise était une délicate broche discrète, épinglée près du col. Elle portait un vase avec des roses blanches.

\- Une sœur d'Oscar peut-être ? Non, impossible, Oscar est la dernière de sa fratrie et Monsieur de Jarjayes n'est pas un homme qui va batifoler ailleurs. Pensa-t-il alors qu'il l'observait

Elle fit une courte révérence et déposa le vase sur la cheminée. Soudain, un souvenir lui revint ! Une jeune fille du peuple qu'il avait failli renverser !

\- Pardonnez-moi, seriez-vous... Osa-t-il commencer avant de s'interrompre.

S'il y avait une méprise, il aurait alors insulté une noble demoiselle.

\- Oui, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Répondit la jeune fille d'une voix douce. Dans le carré du temple.

Tout fit alors sens. Jadis, elle était plus jeune, plus frêle encore, parée d'une robe bleu ciel abîmée, avec un tablier tout aussi élimé, mais la même douceur et la même modestie émanait d'elle. La petite fille avait grandi mais hormis sa mise, elle n'avait pas changé, pas même sa coiffure. La pauvre transportait une baguette de pain et son carrosse avait roulé si près d'elle qu'elle était tombée en s'écartant. Il s'était arrêté pour s'enquérir de son état. Au final, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Son « Ce n'est pas votre faute Monsieur, je rêvais. » résonnait encore dans son esprit.

\- C'était donc vous !

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Oscar. Comme quoi, le monde est petit ! Voici Rosalie, Rosalie Lamorlière.

\- Merci beaucoup d'avoir sauvé Oscar. Dit Rosalie, son visage se peignant de tristesse.

L'agression était encore fraîche dans son esprit. Ses yeux bleus étaient embués de larmes.

\- C'est parce que je suis un fardeau pour Oscar et pour les autres que... Que Oscar a été blessée.

Au son de sa voix, Fersen pouvait sentir toute l'affection que Rosalie portait à Oscar.

\- Rassurez-vous, le médecin dit que c'est une blessure qui guérira bien. Mademoiselle, avez-vous une idée sur l'identité de la personne qui vous a attaqués, André, Oscar et vous ? Enquêta-t-il

L'escarmouche avait été bien trop organisée pour être une simple attaque de bandits errants sur les routes.

\- Oh oui, je sais qui a fait ça !

Un éclat de colère traversa la figure de la jeune fille. Oscar posa sur elle un regard presque noir.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne assez machiavélique pour faire une chose pareille, et c'est...

\- Rosalie ! L'interrompit soudainement Oscar

\- Mais...

\- Tais-toi donc. On ne peut pas accuser quelqu'un sans preuves. Expliqua Oscar, ferme.

Elle tourna son attention vers son ami suédois.

\- Nous avons en effet une idée sur la personne, comme l'a dit Rosalie, mais nous n'avons aucune preuve de sa culpabilité ou de sa participation dans l'affaire. Mais je vous l'assure, dès que nous saurons avec certitude, je vous en ferai part.

\- Entendu. Je vais vous laissez vous reposer.

Alors qu'il tournait les talons, Oscar l'interpella, en lui demandant s'il allait tenter de revoir Marie-Antoinette.

\- Je serai à Troyes pendant quelques jours pour les affaires de mon père. J'espère pouvoir jouir de quelques bals à mon retour. Comment va la reine ?

Oscar la décrivit telle qu'il l'avait imaginée lors de son exil imposé : rayonnante, belle, Vénus incarnée. Fersen la remercia et la salua, ne manquant pas non plus de dire au revoir à Rosalie. Sur son cheval, s'il pensait à la reine, la jeune Lamorlière hantait son esprit.

\- Une jeune fille aussi gracieuse, aussi jolie... Je sais bien qu'il y a de nombreuses jolies demoiselles parmi les gens du peuple mais elle dégage une telle aura ! Une telle prestance ! Elle est plus que ce qu'elle prétend être. Roturière, peut-être, mais il y a quelque chose là-dessous. Elle est trop noble pour n'être que cela...

Il se rendit compte, quand il arriva chez lui, qu'il avait pensé à elle pendant tout le trajet.

\- Etrange... Mais cette demoiselle est un mystère. Il est normal qu'elle me fascine. J'espère qu'Oscar me jugera assez digne de confiance pour m'en expliquer davantage.

 **A Suivre**


	2. Un nouveau lien

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Parfois un lys a besoin d'un coquelicot pour mieux supporter son existence.

 **Le Lys et le Coquelicot**

 **Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau lien**

Axel de Fersen retourna voir Oscar quelques jours après son agression, afin d'avoir des nouvelles. Il trouva Oscar en forme, toujours alitée, mais les couleurs avaient regagné ses joues. Sur sa table de chevet trônaient divers remèdes pour soulager la douleur de la blessure et de la suture, des onguents... Et des fleurs fraîches et parfumées, sans doute apportées par la douce Rosalie.

\- Merci de votre visite, Fersen. Dit Oscar, reconnaissante  
\- Je vous en prie, c'est tout naturel. Répondit-il

Après une courte conversation, Fersen apprit que la raison de la joie d'Oscar venait du petit être que sa sœur Joséphine mettrait au monde quelques mois plus tard. La colonelle vouait un amour profond à ses neveux et à ses nièces, elle était une tante gâteau qui leur envoyait régulièrement des lettres, des cadeaux, des encouragements, des félicitations, elle était la confidente des petits maux enfantins. Souriant doucement, le suédois se demanda si la maternité attirait Oscar. Avant de se dire qu'il était peut-être dans le même cas qu'elle. A quoi bon la parentalité si on ne pouvait être le père ou la mère d'un enfant né de l'être aimé ? Il ignorait si Oscar était amoureuse, mais dans son cas si particulier, aurait-elle un jour la chance de connaître l'Amour ? La chance de sentir en elle la Vie grandir ?

\- Rosalie est d'ailleurs en train de lui confectionner un cadeau brodé. Mes sœurs l'ont très vite acceptée et aimée, elle est un peu la septième fille Jarjayes. Dit la jeune femme  
\- Le contraire aurait été étonnant, Mademoiselle Lamorlière semble être une âme facilement aimable.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il n'avait vu Rosalie que deux fois, et chaque rencontre fut brève, mais comment ne pas aimer cette fleur délicate ? Elle avait l'air douce, fragile, on avait envie de la protéger face au monde cruel et la cruauté, elle avait en avait sans doute déjà fait les frais. Elle qui, jadis, avait vécu dans le Paris pauvre, les quartiers que l'on prenait soin de cacher au roi, à la reine, pour leur faire croire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, afin qu'ils soient les nouveaux Candide ? Sa réflexion fut coupée par un coup à la porte. Le sujet de la discussion apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Rosalie, entre donc. Lui intima Oscar

Rosalie était vêtue d'une robe violette, avec des dentelles de Calais couleur parme. Elle était serrée à la taille, grâce à un ruban similaire aux dentelles, mais elle tombait droite. Ses cheveux étaient relevés et formaient des anglaises qui tombaient sur son long cou fin et blanc. Un ruban rappelant les dentelles de sa mise décorait sa toison de blé. Un collier ras-de-cou violet satiné avec un discret pendentif ornait son cou, des boucles d'oreilles similaires en faisaient l'écho. Aucun maquillage. Elle respirait la fraîcheur, la délicatesse, Fersen était fasciné. La jeune femme le salua avec une courte révérence.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur de Fersen.  
\- Mademoiselle Rosalie.

Elle lui adressa un sourire puis tourna son attention vers Oscar.

\- Le docteur Lassonne est ici pour voir l'évolution de votre bras.  
\- Bien.  
\- Je vais vous laisser, Oscar. Dit Fersen en se levant  
\- Oh non ! Je vous en prie, ne nous quittez pas si tôt ! Le docteur n'en aura pas pour très longtemps, une demi-heure tout au plus. Grand-Mère serait ravie de vous avoir pour le thé. S'exclama l'alitée  
\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, je ne saurais lui retirer ce plaisir. Répondit Fersen en riant  
\- Rosalie, tu tiendras compagnie à Monsieur de Fersen.

Rosalie acquiesça. Le duo quitta la chambre alors que le médecin entrait. La jeune fille opta pour une promenade dans les jardins. L'air était doux et les fleurs commençaient à s'épanouir.

\- Puis-je me permettre une question, Mademoiselle Rosalie ? Tenta Fersen

Elle lui dit que oui.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivée chez Oscar ?

La mine de Rosalie s'assombrit et son regard se voilà d'un drap de tristesse, et Fersen crut avoir gaffé. Il lui présenta aussitôt des excuses. Avait-il été maladroit ? L'avait-il blessée ?

\- Non, rassurez-vous, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Assura la demoiselle. C'est juste... Une partie de mon passé qui est encore si fraîche... Si difficile...  
\- Alors, je retire ma question, et je m'excuse à nouveau.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Votre question est légitime, Monsieur. Il est vrai que quand vous m'avez connue, je n'étais qu'une roturière...

Le duo s'installa sur l'herbe.

\- Il y a quelques semaines, ma pauvre maman, qui s'est rendue malade par le travail et les corvées pour m'assurer de quoi manger un peu, a été renversée par le carrosse d'une noble, qui se hâtait vers Versailles. Cette noble n'a même pas daigné descendre, s'assurer que tout allait bien, elle a fait démarrer sa voiture et ma pauvre mère m'a quittée, dans mes bras.  
\- Je suis tellement désolé, Rosalie...  
\- Dans son dernier souffle, elle a avoué que je n'étais pas sa fille de sang... Selon elle, je suis la fille d'une noble dame... Martine-Gabrielle... Elle n'a pas eu le temps de m'en dire plus...

Une noble ?! Cela expliquait donc pourquoi il y avait toujours cette aura autour de Rosalie. Cette prestance, cette délicatesse, cette finesse... Le sang de la jeune fille ne pouvait mentir, elle était issue de la noblesse et pour une raison inconnue, elle avait été élevée comme une fille du peuple, à Paris, connaissant la faim, le froid, le deuil...

\- Un gentil journaliste m'a aidée. Il a payé les frais d'inhumation de ma pauvre maman. J'avais juré vengeance sur sa tombe, aussi, je m'étais mise en direction du château, un couteau en poche. Je voulais tuer cette dame à la robe bleue à fleurs qui m'avait pris ma dernière famille. Mais, voilà la partie cocasse de l'histoire... Je n'avais jamais connu autre chose que mon quartier parisien... Et j'ai confondu le château des Jarjayes avec celui de Versailles !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le jeune homme comprenait. Pour une enfant n'ayant jamais rien connu d'autre que la pauvreté, le domaine des Jarjayes passait pour un château de roi.

\- Je vis ensuite Oscar qui aidait sa mère à descendre. Il faisait nuit et je ne vis que la robe bleue et quelques fleurs. J'ai foncé mais Oscar m'a très vite maîtrisée. Face à ma méprise, j'ai fondu en larmes. Madame de Jarjayes m'a pardonnée et depuis, Oscar me garde auprès d'elle. Les Jarjayes ne sont que gentillesse et bonté avec moi.

L'histoire de la jeune fille l'avait touché. Et il était bien heureux qu'elle ait eu un dénouement heureux. Rosalie semblait être une fille méritante, courageuse, aussi une nouvelle vie loin du besoin, dans l'amour, était un luxe qu'elle avait amplement gagné.

\- Recherchez-vous votre mère, Rosalie ? Demanda-t-il, curieux  
\- Je n'ai qu'une maman, c'est celle qui est enterrée à Paris. Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais pouvoir rencontrer celle qui m'a mise au monde. Savoir qui elle est, à quoi elle ressemble, son histoire, notre histoire commune... Oh oui, comme je l'aimerais ! Son nom me hante chaque jour que Dieu fait !

Il lui prit gentiment la main.

\- Le jour où vous vous sentirez prête, je vous aiderai.  
\- Merci... Monsieur de Fersen ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Est-ce un péché d'aimer une femme, alors qu'elle est élevée en homme, quand on est soi-même une femme ?

La question était sortie sans ambages. L'histoire d'amour, la rumeur en tout cas qui prêtait un amour entre la reine de France et le suédois, n'était pas un secret. Fersen comprit.

\- On ne choisit pas qui on aime, Rosalie. Tout comme l'on aime pas un corps, mais une âme. Vous aimez Oscar, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux comprendre... Je suis moi-même déchiré par un amour interdit. Rien que le fait d'aimer cette femme fait de moi un traître envers une personne importante de ce royaume. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais être avec cette personne, en être le mari, le père de ses enfants mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer. Cet amour fait souffrir, il est vrai, mais il nous rend plus fort, il nous fait grandir. Et on ne peut lutter. J'ai bien tenté mais j'ai été malheureux le temps de mon absence. Rien que le fait d'être ici, dans le pays où elle vit, m'a rendu une partie de ma joie passée. Alors non, Rosalie. Ne soyez pas honteuse de vos sentiments pour Oscar. Ils sont sans doute plus purs que certaines romances acceptées par les mœurs de notre temps. Ah les amours impossibles, pourquoi sont-ils si attirants ? Pourquoi nous semblent-ils si exotiques ? Sommes nous des êtres qui apprécions en secret la souffrance ?

Rosalie serra la main de Fersen. Il sut alors qu'il avait une nouvelle amie. Une amie sur laquelle il pouvait compter, à qui il pouvait se confier. Elle savait ce qu'il vivait au quotidien, au fond de son cœur.

Ils étaient semblables sur bien des points.

 **A Suivre**


	3. Ironie

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Parfois un lys a besoin d'un coquelicot pour mieux supporter son existence.

 **Le Lys et le Coquelicot**

 **Chapitre 3 : Ironie**

\- C'est la vérité, Oscar ! Je vous le jure ! Dans son dernier soupir, Maman m'a avoué être ma mère adoptive. Je suis née d'une noble dame, Martine-Gabrielle.

Les mots de Rosalie résonnaient encore dans l'esprit d'Oscar.

Rosalie, une enfant noble.

Cela l'étonnait et pourtant, tant d'indices auraient dû le lui indiquer ! Oh, elle savait bien que les nobles étaient juste des personnes ayant eu la chance de naître dans la soie et que rien ne différenciait vraiment un aristocrate d'un roturier mais cette dignité autour de Rosalie, sa capacité naturelle à apprendre les us et les mœurs de la haute société... Elle savait que rien n'était vraiment inné, l'être humain était une bête d'acquisition, mais dans le cas de sa petite brise de printemps, elle remettait en question sa croyance. Elle la compara un instant à Madame du Barry, comme pour étayer son propos. Madame du Barry aussi avait vécu dans la pauvreté, elle avait été élevée au rang de comtesse, elle avait sans doute eu une éducation pour s'intégrer dans le clan nobiliaire. Les mêmes leçons que Rosalie. Et malgré tout, un net contraste se dessinait. Malgré les belles toilettes, ses efforts, elle faisait fausse, alors que Rosalie était criante de sincérité dans les mêmes actions. Le parfum de la roture avait collé à la peau de l'ancienne favorite, comme si on avait baigné le nourrisson qu'elle était dans un bac de cette eau de senteur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se grave dans son épiderme. Etait-ce là le miracle du sang ?

Quand Rosalie avait émis le désir de la retrouver, André et elle avait de suite entamé les recherches. Fersen les trouva un matin, tous encore endormis, les livres leur servant d'édredons. Après un bon chocolat revigorant avec de quoi se restaurer, Oscar expliqua à son ami suédois l'origine de cette nuit particulière.

\- Oh, mais Oscar, il aurait fallu me le dire plus tôt ! J'ai des connexions avec l'ambassade de Suède en France et celle de France en Suède ! Je vais leur demander de regarder dans leurs enregistrements s'ils ont une Martine-Gabrielle. La dame est peut-être une fille ou une femme d'ambassadeur ! Nous pourrions peut-être même la localiser ! S'exclama-t-il

Depuis, Fersen venait régulièrement apporter les nouvelles de ses recherches à Rosalie, s'excusant toujours quand il y avait peu d'informations. La jeune femme se sentait un peu honteuse. Le jeune homme était un noble, un favori de la reine, qui avait sans doute des devoirs envers sa royale amante ou même des devoirs plus prosaïques et pourtant, il se donnait corps et âme dans la recherche de sa génitrice pour elle, une enfant bâtarde dans tous les sens du terme, une demi-noble née hors des liens du mariage. Mais à travers sa gène, elle comprit aussi pourquoi Marie-Antoinette et Oscar aimaient tant cet étranger venu du Nord. Au-delà de sa beauté physique se cachait une tout aussi belle personne. Fersen était un homme humble, gentil, serviable, loyal en amitié, prêt à tout pour aider ceux qui avaient son affection, sans rien demander en retour. Et elle se sentait honorée de faire partie de ce petit groupe fermé d'individus.

\- Je voudrais le remercier, lui faire comprendre l'étendue de ma gratitude, même si je ne pourrais jamais payer ma dette envers lui, envers les Jarjayes. Pensait-elle régulièrement en le regardant partir sur son destrier

Il avait en effet contacté les deux ambassades, mais il utilisait aussi son réseau privé, à l'intérieur même de la cour de Versailles. Il avait même demandé à la reine elle-même ! La souveraine était une femme aimable et sociable, avec un large cercle d'amis, elle pouvait connaître une Martine-Gabrielle. Et après les explications de Fersen sur une amie recherchant sa mère, elle accepta de suite de l'aider. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien la douleur que d'être séparé des bras aimants de celle qui vous avait donné la vie.

\- Oh oui, j'ai tant de personnes à remercier ! Je sais ! Même si c'est peu, je leur montrerai ma reconnaissance !

Rosalie entreprit alors de, sur son temps libre, confectionner des mouchoirs brodés pour toutes les personnes l'ayant aidée dans sa quête maternelle. Oscar, André, le Général, sa femme, Grand-Mère, les servantes, la reine, Fersen... Elle commençait très souvent vers neuf heures et ne cessait que quand son estomac criait famine, vers une heure. Oscar remarquait très souvent les petits points rouges sur les doigts de sa protégée.

\- Elle se donne du mal. Songeait-elle

Les attentions de Rosalie touchèrent leurs destinataires. André la remercia avec un sourire. Oscar l'enlaça. Madame de Jarjayes et Grand-Mère se sentirent à la fois touchées et gênées, n'ayant pas fait grand-chose à leurs yeux. Le Général n'était pas très expansif mais Rosalie avait appris à le connaître, il avait apprécié son geste. La reine avait envoyé un petit mot à la jeune fille pour la remercier de sa délicate pensée, elle connaissait le travail qu'une telle œuvre demandait. Enfin, il y eut Fersen. En découvrant son cadeau, il eut un regard ému et doux, des doigts effleurant le

motif brodé par les mains fines de la demoiselle.

\- Oh, Rosalie... C'est un magnifique présent. Et je n'ose imaginer le temps et le travail que cela vous a demandé. Cela me touche d'autant plus. Je suis honoré d'avoir été jugé digne d'une telle œuvre.

\- Vous avez toujours été bon envers moi et même maintenant, vous continuez de m'aider. Vous le méritez amplement.

Le sourire du suédois fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

XXXXX

\- Martine-Gabrielle... Martine-Gabrielle de Gureille était son nom de jeune fille ! Elle l'a changé en épousant son mari ! Il n'y a aucun doute possible Oscar ! Martine-Gabrielle de Gureille est Julie de Polignac !

Depuis qu'elle les avait entendus alors qu'elle revenait d'une promenade à cheval, les paroles d'André formaient une litanie blessante au plus profond du cœur de Rosalie.

Polignac. Julie de Polignac. Polignac. Julie de Polignac...

Etait à la fois le bourreau de sa mère adoptive et celle qui l'avait enfantée.

Poilgnac, Julie de Polignac, Polignac...

Rosalie de Polignac.

L'idée même que son prénom fusse associé au patronyme de celle qui avait tué Nicole lui donnait envie de rendre ! Le Destin était une chose cruelle ! Celle qu'elle voulait poignarder était également celle dont elle désirait l'étreinte maternelle et aimante ! Elle n'eut alors qu'une envie : fuir. Fuir, l'espace d'une journée, d'une heure, d'un instant même, fuit cette réalité amère, cette vérité paradoxale :

Pour venger sa mère, elle devait commettre un matricide.

Elle se sentait fiévreuse, tremblante, perdue, elle avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, quelqu'un auprès de qui s'épancher mais cette fois-ci, à la place de sa sempiternelle Oscar, un autre nom valsa alors dans sa tête, remplaçant alors le terrible combat causé par la révélation de son lien de parenté avec celle qu'elle haïssait le plus en ce bas-monde :

Fersen. Fersen. Fersen.

L'homme fut bien surpris que de la voir chez lui, annoncée par un serviteur. Il ne le fut que plus quand, une fois seuls, elle se jeta dans ses bras, le corps parcouru de sanglots.

\- C'est elle ! C'est elle ! Julie de Polignac est ma mère ! Celle qui a tué ma mère est ma génitrice !

Fersen comprit alors douloureusement le dilemme de sa jeune amie française. Que dire ? Les mots étaient si impuissants, si faibles pour décrire l'horreur de la situation. Il se contenta de resserrer un peu son étreinte, laissant Rosalie évacuer sa peine.

Oui, la Vie était décidément bien cruelle.

 **A SUIVRE**


	4. Evolution

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Parfois un lys a besoin d'un coquelicot pour mieux supporter son existence.

 **Le Lys et le Coquelicot**

 **Chapitre 4 : Evolution**

Rosalie ne rentra à Jarjayes que le lendemain dans la matinée. Un orage avait éclaté peu après son arrivée et la pauvre avait été bien trop secouée pour pouvoir rentrer. Le temps exécrable lui donna une excuse pour découcher. Fersen avait fait envoyer un mot à Oscar, afin de la rassurer. Il était normal qu'elle sache sa protégée en lieu sûr, à l'abri de l'ire des éléments. Il avait fait préparer une chambre pour la jeune femme. Leur soirée se passa sans un mot, Rosalie clairement secouée jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même par la vérité sur sa mère biologique. Pour autant, ce n'était pas un silence accablant. C'était le silence de la compréhension, où une discussion sans mot formulé avait lieu entre les deux personnes. Rosalie ne mangea que peu et se coucha tôt, épuisée. Elle se leva avec les rayons du jour perçant à travers ses rideaux. En descendant, elle eut la surprise de voir un Fersen déjà levé, habillé, lisant tranquillement sur sa terrasse. Le soleil rayonnait, faisant briller les dernières gouttes laissées par l'averse de la veille.

\- Bonjour Rosalie. Lui dit-il avec un sourire. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci, Monsieur de Fersen. Répondit-elle

\- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Axel.

\- C'est que... Oscar et André vous appellent par votre nom de famille...

\- J'ai eu beau tenter de les corriger, cela n'a jamais pris. Plaisanta le suédois

Il l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui, où un petit-déjeuner copieux l'attendait.

\- Je vais demander à une domestique de vous faire chauffer de l'eau, si vous souhaitez faire un brin de toilette. Proposa-t-il

\- Comment vous remercier, Axel ? Vous n'êtes que bonté envers moi.

\- Vous êtes mon amie, Rosalie. Il est normal que je vous vienne en aide quand vous en avez besoin.

Rosalie remonta dans sa chambre un peu plus tard et se rafraîchit un peu. La gentillesse d'Axel à son égard la touchait autant qu'elle la troublait. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait vécu dans un Paris difficile que la générosité d'autrui, offerte sans concession, avait un goût étrange pour son palet ? De plus, elle se sentait honteuse. Avoir débarqué ainsi chez lui, presque hystérique... Pourtant, Oscar ou André auraient très bien pu la consoler, mais non, son esprit, son âme aspirait aux bras du suédois. Qui l'avait accueillie à bras ouvert. Avant d'être enlacée. Rien que d'y penser à nouveau, une chaleur lui brûla les joues. Oh Seigneur, mais que lui était-il donc passé par la tête ?

XXXXX

Rosalie revint à Jarjayes vers onze heures, accompagnée par Axel. Oscar fut la première à les accueillir, elle enlaça aussitôt la jeune femme.

\- Pardon, Oscar, je n'aurais jamais dû... S'excusa la demoiselle, la tête baissée et honteuse

\- Ce n'est rien Rosalie, avec les circonstances, je peux comprendre. Et puis, tu étais en sécurité. Va donc te changer.

La colonelle observa sa brise de printemps s'éloigner.

\- Comment vous remercier, Fersen ? Le mot, votre hospitalité...

\- Je vous en prie Oscar, c'était tout naturel. Rosalie est une amie. J'espère juste... Qu'elle arrivera à mieux vivre avec la terrible nouvelle qui s'est abattue sur elle.

Une amie. Oui, Axel de Fersen considérait Rosalie Lamorlière, bâtarde de Madame de Polignac, comme une amie, il ne disait pas cela juste pour faire plaisir à Oscar ou pour se montrer courtois. La jeune femme était si attachante que la détester aurait été impossible. Oui, le mystère entourant sa personne, le secret de sa naissance, l'avait intrigué mais l'avoir vue si fragile, si déboussolée, comme si elle allait se briser sous le moindre choc, l'avait inquiété au plus haut point. Et plus que de raison. Quand Oscar avait été blessée suite à l'escarmouche de laquelle il l'avait sauvée, il avait été inquiet pour elle, pour sa santé mais il n'avait pas eu cette peur viscérale qui l'avait saisi quand Rosalie était sanglotante dans ses bras. Il tenait à elle, il tenait énormément à elle, pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore.

Ou qu'il se refusait à admettre.

Il ignorait s'il aimait Rosalie. Il était attaché à elle, il avait de la tendresse pour elle, il avait de l'affection pour elle, mais de l'amour ? De plus, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il aimait Marie-Antoinette. La reine n'était pas sans savoir que le retour en France de son amant était motivé par un désir de son père :

Qu'il prenne une épouse.

Elle comme lui savaient très bien que dans cette vie, ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble, et la royale déesse lui avait dit, malgré toute la douleur d'un cœur blessé, qu'elle voulait son bonheur, que son bonheur ferait une partie du sien, et ses mots étaient enrobées de la douceur sucrée de la sincérité. Mais pouvait-il décemment lui imposer la présence d'une Madame de Fersen alors qu'elle, elle n'avait pas eu le choix, on lui avait imposé son mariage à la France. Ah, la Providence ne l'avait pas mis sur Terre pour qu'il ait une vie aisée, avec des choix simples, sans conséquences !

\- Prendrez-vous le déjeuner avec nous, Fersen ? S'enquit Oscar

\- Cela aurait été avec plaisir, Oscar Malheureusement, je suis attendu ailleurs.

\- Alors, une prochaine fois.

\- Puis-je... Puis-je me permettre d'écrire à Rosalie ?

La militaire semblait étonnée d'une telle demande, comme si il était évident qu'il le pouvait.

\- Bien sûr. Cela lui fera très plaisir et peut-être même du bien.

Axel la remercia et prit congé d'elle, partant pour Versailles, où l'attendait sa Vénus.

XXXXX

\- Tu as une lettre de Fersen, Rosalie ! Chantonna André en lui remettant la missive

Le sourire de la jeune femme n'échappa pas à Oscar, qui l'observa monter dans sa chambre pour la lire. Un lien solide s'était noué entre les deux, ce qui la surprenait autant que cela la ravissait. Rosalie n'avait que peu d'amis et Fersen était doux et gentil. Et ses courriers avaient redonné à la jeune femme des couleurs. Depuis qu'elle avait su que Madame de Polignac était sa mère, elle avait été d'une humeur sombre, elle avait même failli passer à l'acte :

Le matricide.

Mais les lettres de Fersen la faisaient redevenir cette gentille jeune fille modeste, désireuse de bien faire. C'était une bonne chose.

Rosalie s'installa à son secrétaire et détacha le cachet de cire. Elle entama sa lecture.

 _Ma très chère Rosalie,_

 _Oh, ne fustigez pas ! Vous avez entamé l'acte mais vous ne l'avez pas consommé ! Votre bon cœur et votre âme, votre conscience, ont arrêté votre bras vengeur. Et cela est tout à fait admirable. Cela me prouve à nouveau toute la bonté et la noblesse de votre personne. Bien peu de gens auraient eu ce revirement de cœur. Je suis admiratif et je ne puis que me mettre à vos pieds, vous êtes une personne de laquelle je dois prendre exemple. De laquelle moults nobliaux devraient prendre exemple._

 _La reine me demande très souvent de vos nouvelles et adorerait vous revoir. Il y a un bal dans une semaine, à Versailles. Avec l'accord d'Oscar, cela va de soi, me feriez-vous le très grand honneur de m'accompagner ?_

Un bal à Versailles ! Axel l'invitait à un bal à Versailles ! Elle se voyait déjà dans ce château splendide, d'or et de verre, accrochée à son bras, valsant parmi les courtisans et saluant Marie-Antoinette ! Oh, même la vue de la Polignac ne gâcherait en rien ce spectacle magnifique ! Elle n'était qu'un détail de cette tapisserie digne des maîtres flamands ! Souriante, elle sortit en courant et dévala presque tout l'escalier, la lettre à la main.

\- Oscar ! Oscar ! S'exclama-t-elle, la voix excitée

L'interpellée eut un rire.

\- Eh bien Rosalie ! Quelle mouche te pique donc ?

\- Axel m'invite au bal de Versailles qui a lieu la semaine prochaine !

Oscar tilta à cette phrase. Deux détails la frappèrent. Rosalie appelait Fersen par son prénom. Même si le suédois avait dit à maintes reprises qu'elle et André pouvaient utiliser son nom de baptême, ils n'avaient jamais réussi. Pourtant Rosalie, très timide, l'employait avec une aisance déconcertante. Enfin, une invitation au bal. Rosalie était la première femme qu'il invitait depuis qu'il était en France. Pourtant, il ne manquait ni d'amies ni de soupirantes volontaires. Mais c'était Rosalie qu'il avait choisi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la jalouser un instant avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était injuste. Rosalie n'avait rien à voir avec ses conflits intérieurs ou avec sa vie compliquée de femme vivant en homme.

\- Pourrais-je y aller ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, bien sûr, si tu le désires. Parvint à dire sa protectrice

\- De plus, nous ne serons pas loin, Oscar doit assurer la surveillance de ce bal. Répliqua André

Sur le coup, elle maudit son ami de le lui avoir rappelé. Elle allait devoir voir Rosalie au bras de Fersen et prétendre que cela ne lui faisait rien.

XXXXX

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Rosalie allait à Versailles mais la beauté du lieu lui coupait toujours le souffle. Elle portait une longue robe jaune au léger décolleté en V. Au bout de la pointe, une broche jaune entourée de perles rouges avec quelques perles en forme de goutte vers le bas de celle-ci. Les manches étaient des manches ballons, serrant le bras et s'évasant à la fin en un long pan de tissu ondulant. En-dessous, un haut et un jupon ample blanc, les manches blanches du haut étant révélées par la largeur des manches jaunes. L'ensemble rappelait une fleur en pleine éclosion. Ses oreilles étaient ornées de boucles semblables à sa broche. Ses cheveux étaient remontés, parsemés de perles vertes, une tiare aux couleurs de sa broche complétant le tout. Axel, quant à lui, avait revêtu son bel uniforme blanc avec un ruban bleu allant d'une épaule jusqu'à la taille. Il amena son invitée jusqu'à la reine.

\- Rosalie, je suis bien heureuse de vous revoir ! Dit-elle avec douceur

\- Merci, Votre Majesté.

Rosalie passa sa soirée à danser avec Axel, tout était absolument magique, malgré les commérages sur le futur mariage de Charlotte, onze ans, à un homme de cinquante-trois printemps. Oscar et Marie-Antoinette observèrent le couple et les deux en virent à cette conclusion :

Ils s'aimaient.

Tout en eux trahissait ce sentiment. Leurs yeux. L'aura de bonheur qui émanait d'eux. Marie-Antoinette était heureuse. Même si cela lui faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir s'afficher publiquement avec Fersen, elle savait qu'il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer. Mais il avait le droit au bonheur, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sacrifie sa vie pour elle, qui ne pouvait lui offrir que des moments volés au cœur de la nuit, loin des regards indiscrets. Et pour le peu qu'elle avait vu Rosalie, elle lui semblait être une bonne personne. Elle leur souhaitait tout le bonheur possible.

\- Venez vite ! Mademoiselle Charlotte ! Mademoiselle Charlotte est sur le plus haut toit du château ! S'écria un serviteur apeuré

XXXXX

\- Tu es si belle ! Tes pétales sont si blancs ! Tu es comme le vent de la vie. Jamais tu ne faneras. Envole-toi… pour l'éternité !

Rosalie regarda, impassible, la silhouette de sa jeune demi sœur dominer la cour, du haut de son toit, les cheveux battus par les bourrasques de vent, tendre le bras, lâcher sa rose et s'élancer dans le vide. Il y eut un craquement sec. Elle observa le corps sans vie, les cheveux se mêlant aux pétales et au sang, d'une enfant qu'on avait voulu forcer à grandir. Madame de Polignac secouait vainement sa fille, criant son nom, le regard écarquillé et horrifié avant de s'écrouler, en larmes, en enlaçant son enfant.

\- C'est étrange. Je ne ressens rien. Rien du tout. Alors que nous sommes du même sang. Mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Nous avons peut-être le même sang mais c'est tout, nous n'étions pas du même monde. Dit Rosalie tout bas avant de s'éloigner

Avant de se retourner vers Axel, les yeux inondés de larmes.

\- Oh, Axel ! Cria-t-elle en s'effondrant à son tour dans ses bras, sa voix exprimant toute la peine du monde. Charlotte... Ma petite sœur ! Ma petite sœur est morte !

 **A SUIVRE**


	5. Vivre

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Parfois un lys a besoin d'un coquelicot pour mieux supporter son existence.

 **Le Lys et le Coquelicot**

 **Chapitre 5 : Vivre**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le suicide de Charlotte.

Rosalie avait assisté aux funérailles de sa jeune demi soeur, qui eut droit à une cérémonie religieuse. Les témoins du drame avaient bien vu que la jeune fille n'était pas dans son état normal et après enquête, on avait conclu que la pauvre enfant avait eu une crise d'hystérie liée à l'angoisse de son mariage naissant. Son vieux fiancé avait eu la décence de ne pas se montrer et Rosalie lui en était reconnaissante. Du coin de son œil noyé, elle avait vu Madame de Polignac vêtue de noir, pâle, sans fards, effondrée et en larmes, aux bras de son mari qui, malgré ses efforts pour rester digne, avait la lèvre tremblante, les larmes perlant. Quant à elle, elle avait traversé la cérémonie en véritable poupée de cire. Aucune émotion sur son visage fin, elle avait déjà trop pleuré la perte de la pré-adolescente, le regard fixé sur le cercueil, ne pouvant réaliser, malgré ses efforts pour se raisonner, que le corps de sa petite sœur était à l'intérieur de cette boîte. Comme elle paraissait minuscule ! Comment Charlotte, plus grande que les enfants de son âge, avait-elle pu entrer dedans ?! Oscar, André et Axel l'avaient accompagnée, mais même leur soutien, leur présence, elle ne pouvait pas les sentir. Les mains posés sur ses genoux, l'air indescriptible, son esprit, son âme et son corps s'étaient dissociés le temps de l'office. Le temps de voir le dernier lit de Charlotte posé sur une charrette mortuaire pour être emmenée dans la crypte des Polignac. Le regard de sa mère croisa le sien. Elle semblait vouloir lui adresser quelques mots mais elle ne put rien prononcer. Ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Elle était reconnaissante.

\- Mademoiselle Lamorlière ? Demanda cependant son mari

Rosalie opina du chef.

\- Charlotte nous avait souvent parlé de vous, en des termes assez élogieux. Vous avez été une bénédiction pour elle dans ses derniers jours. Vous serez toujours la bienvenue sur nos terres, si vous voulez venir la voir ou...

La jeune femme serra doucement la main de celui qui était son beau-père en signe de soutien.

\- Je vous ferai parvenir un portrait d'elle, ainsi que sa broche préférée. Elle aurait aimé que vous les ayez.

Elle le remercia et les regarda partir. Ce ne fut que quand le cercueil de Charlotte eut disparu dans l'horizon que Rosalie détourna le regard et que le quatuor s'apprêta à son tour à regagner leur demeure.

Depuis cette sombre journée, Rosalie n'était plus sortie de sa chambre. Prostrée, elle se levait, s'habillait de noir t très simplement, et passait ses journées dans un silence religieux. Elle ne touchait plus à son piano, elle ne lisait plus ses livres, elle ne dessinait plus, ne cousait plus, ne brodait plus. Elle était assise et fixait le paysage que lui offrait la fenêtre de sa chambre. On lui apportait à manger, elle y touchait un peu, par respect pour la nourriture, elle qui avait eu si faim et tant de mal à se nourrir jadis, ainsi que par respect pour les cuisiniers. Elle réfléchissait. Tous ceux qu'elle aimait, qu'elle avait connu, avaient des destins tragiques. Son père était mort avant de la connaître. Sa génitrice avait du l'abandonner et venait de subir la pire épreuve possible pour une mère. Sa mère était morte dans ses bras. Le cœur de Jeanne s'était changé en pierre. Oscar avait failli mourir pour elle. Enfin, sa pauvre petit Charlotte... Son sort était de porter malheur. Elle en était convaincue. Aussi, par amour pour toutes les personnes qui étaient chères à son cœur, elle était prête à devenir une enfant de la Solitude. Le fait de les savoir en vie, protégés de sa malédiction, serait la source de son nouveau bonheur.

XXXXX

Descendant de son cheval, Fersen observa la demeure des Jarjayes, bien décidé à sortir Rosalie de son enfermement, qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Qui commençait à sérieusement angoisser Oscar et André. Il la sauverait de ses noires pensées. Comme elle l'avait sauvé. Car elle l'avait sauvé. Elle lui avait fait connaître à nouveau la possibilité d'aimer sans obstacles.

Car il aimait Rosalie.

Ces semaines sans la voir lui avaient fait réaliser l'étendue de ses sentiments pour la jeune femme. Certes, il ne cesserait jamais d'aimer Marie-Antoinette, il ne le pourrait pas, mais l'Amour n'était pas sans issue. Son inquiétude pour Rosalie, son envie de la chérir, de la protéger, de la faire sourire... Elle avait fait peu à peu son nid dans son cœur, sa place dans son esprit et si la reine de France avait toujours sa place dans son organe donneur de sentiments, Rosalie l'avait chassée de sa tête, elle avait réussi à dominer son âme. Combien de fois s'était-il surpris à penser à elle des heures durant ? Il aimait la reine, cela ne changerait jamais. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait également Mademoiselle Rosalie Lamorlière. Et il était libre de l'aimer. La reine le lui avait fait comprendre.

\- Vous l'aimez. Avait-elle dit sobrement

Il avait eu la décence de baisser les yeux.

\- Oh mon ami, je ne vous en veux pas ! Je l'ai réalisé quand je vous ai vus tous les deux au bal. Vous l'aimez. Et je n'en prends pas ombrage, car je sais que j'ai toujours ma place en votre cœur. Mais Fersen, mon doux Fersen, je veux votre bonheur. La vie est si courte ! Ne vous privez pas des plaisirs terrestres en mon nom, moi qui ne peut vous offrir que des instants volés et nocturnes ! Au contraire, votre bonheur fera le mien. Ici, je ne suis ni heureuse, ni malheureuse. Votre joie causera la mienne. Si vous m'aimez, alors de grâce, Fersen, vivez ! Vivez, je vous l'ordonne ! Avait-elle déclaré, un grand sourire doux sur ses lèvres

Il avait fondu en larmes, ému, soulagé mais aussi honteux, la pauvre, qui avait si peu malgré son statut, se sacrifiait encore pour lui ! Quel misérable !

\- Il est possible d'aimer plusieurs personnes. Mon père aimait ma mère, mais il aimait aussi sa maîtresse. J'ai de l'affection pour Louis et je vous aime aussi. Vivez, Fersen. Vivez.

Il lui avait baisé la main et était parti.

L'arrivée d'Oscar le sortit de ses pensées. Elle semblait fatiguée, sans doute l'angoisse pour sa protégée.

\- Merci, Fersen... Même moi, elle ne me laisse pas entrer au cœur de ses ressentis...

\- Je ferai au mieux.

Il monta alors vers la chambre de Rosalie.

\- Axel ? S'étonna-t-elle

Comme elle était pâle ! Sans maquillage, vêtue de noir, les cheveux défaits, elle avait l'air d'une morte !

\- Le moment est sans doute mal choisi, Rosalie, mais je vous dois la vérité. Commença-t-il

\- La vérité ?

\- Vous pleurez Charlotte et une personne pleurée est une personne chérie, je le sais, mais Rosalie, elle n'aurait pas voulu vous voir ainsi.

\- Je ne peux m'en empêcher... On m'a arraché une partie de moi... Elle est morte sans savoir que j'étais sa sœur... Elle me considérait comme telle... Quelle ironie !

\- Et désormais, elle est dans le royaume de Dieu, et elle le sait ! Vivez, Rosalie ! Continuez à vivre ! Vivre, c'est la respecter aussi.

Elle murmura, la voix tremblante, que, peut-être, elle sortirait pour aller honorer sa tombe. C'était déjà un bon pas.

\- Je vous dois une autre vérité, sans doute tout aussi déplacée dans ce contexte. Confessa le suédois

\- Encore ?

Fersen tomba à genoux.

\- Je vous aime, Rosalie.

Sous le choc, elle se leva aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Mais... Comment... La reine...

\- La reine comprend et c'est même elle qui me donne cette audace. Elle aura toujours une place en mon cœur, je ne puis l'en déloger, mais Rosalie, vous dominez mon être tout entier. Nuit et jour, je ne pense qu'à vous. Je veux vous protéger, vous chérir ! Je ne puis faire taire mon cœur plus longtemps, je vous aime, je vous aime !

La voyant sous le coup de l'émotion, il se leva et la laissa, mais avant de partir, il se retourna :

\- Sachez, Rosalie, que, même si vous n'avez que de l'amitié pour moi, cela me convient. Mon amour pour vous ne brisera pas l'amitié que je vous porte. Je ne veux pas forcer votre cœur.

Il la quitta et s'il avait ouvert son cœur, il ignorait qu'il venait de briser celui d'une Oscar qui avait entendu toute sa confession.

 **A SUIVRE**


	6. Découverte

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Parfois un lys a besoin d'un coquelicot pour mieux supporter son existence.

 **Le Lys et le Coquelicot**

 **Chapitre 6 : Découverte**

Les mots de Fersen eurent l'effet d'un poignard plongé au plus profond de son cœur avec une virulence sans égale pour Oscar.

Axel de Fersen était amoureux d'une autre que la reine et son cœur avait choisi Rosalie.

Sa sœur de cœur.

Sa brise de printemps.

Autant elle avait eu des doutes au sujet de Rosalie, autant la révélation de Fersen l'avait laissée figée sur place.

Elle se sentit blessée, trahie, avant de se rendre compte de la stupidité de sa réaction. Personne, hormis peut-être André avec ses déductions fines, ne savait pour les sentiments qu'elle avait à l'égard du suédois. Et on ne pouvait pas contrôler son cœur. Chaque cœur était libre.

En sortant, Fersen la croisa et remarquant sa raideur, il baissa les yeux, honteux à l'idée qu'il aurait pu commettre un impair.

\- Vous avez tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui...

\- Je suis navré, cela n'était peut-être pas...

\- Paix, Monsieur de Fersen. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Je ne suis pas fâchée.

Elle le regarda. Il n'avait aucune idée de la peine qu'il lui avait infligée. Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Il ignorait l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Et Rosalie n'avait rien fait pour s'attirer les faveurs de l'homme.

\- Je me dois de vous le demander, quelles sont vos intentions envers Rosalie ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Si Rosalie ne me voit qu'en ami, je respecterai son choix.

\- Et si elle vous aime en retour ?

\- Alors, je vous demanderai l'autorisation de la courtiser puis de l'épouser, si elle désire devenir mon épouse.

Le mariage... Il voulait épouser Rosalie... C'était une nouvelle qui la peinait autant qu'elle la rassurait. Fersen était honnête et droit. Mais Madame de Fersen, ça ne serait jamais elle. Cependant, Rosalie était si bonne, si douce, si naturelle et sincère ! Elle méritait l'affection d'un tel homme. Deux cœurs qui s'aimaient, qui se trouvaient, cela devrait être suffisant, en théorie. Cela devrait être une source de joie. Leur bonheur ferait le sien, elle en fit le serment.

\- Restez donc encore un peu. Je vais aller parler à Rosalie, voir ce qu'elle a dans le cœur. Parfois, seul, on a du mal à décrypter les hiéroglyphes de notre organe donneur de sentiments.

\- Vous feriez cela, Oscar ? Vous être bonne. Trop peut-être.

\- Ne soyez pas gêné, si je vous le propose.

André arriva et proposa à Fersen de descendre pour un chocolat. Oscar pénétra dans la chambre de Rosalie. Elle était debout, au milieu de la pièce, l'air encore hagard, sous le choc de la révélation de son ami.

\- Eh bien Rosalie, tu ne vas pas réagir ainsi à chaque bellâtre qui te déclare sa flamme ? Plaisanta la colonelle

La voyant rougir, Oscar l'invita à s'asseoir et prit place à ses côtés.

\- Dis moi, Rosalie, aimes-tu quelqu'un ?

\- Oui... Confessa-t-elle

La femme soldat soupira. Cela allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

\- L'amour est une science compliquée, Rosalie. Aussi, je vais essayer de faire au plus simple. Que t'apporte cet amour ?

\- Des tourments. Il me fait mal.

\- As-tu des sentiments pour Fersen ?

\- De tous mes amis, il fait partie de ceux que j'affectionne le plus.

Oscar ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se retrouvant un peu dans ses mots, à ses débuts des émois amoureux.

\- Mais tu m'as bien dit que la personne que tu aimes, l'aimer te fait mal. Qu'est-elle pour toi ?

\- Avec elle, je me sens protégée.

\- Mais ton amour est un amour impossible si je comprends bien. Que ressens-tu aux côtés de Fersen ?

Elle vit alors Rosalie pensive, cherchant sans doute comment mettre des mots sur des choses si difficiles à qualifier. Elle touchait au but.

\- Avec Axel, je me sens protégée, certes, mais tellement plus encore. La personne que j'aime me comprend, mais elle ne me comprend pas aussi bien qu'Axel peut me comprendre. Avec Axel, je me sens spéciale, je me sens visible, je me sens femme là où avec cette personne, je me sens encore petite fille.

\- Et l'aimer te fait-il mal ?

\- Non, au contraire, je suis heureuse. Je suis heureuse sans lui mais je suis encore plus heureuse quand il est là.

\- On y est presque ! Pensa Oscar

Oscar décida alors de jouer à un petit jeu. Elle regrettait de devoir en arriver là, car c'était un peu méchant, mais là, il le fallait bien.

\- Et si je te disais que Monsieur de Fersen allait se marier ?

Elle vit alors Rosalie se décomposer. Dans le cerveau de la jeune fille, un tsunami d'informations se déversait dans son esprit mais l'idée était claire : elle jalousait cette fiancée et à sa plus grande honte, elle se surprit à désirer ardemment d'être la seule et unique Madame de Fersen.

\- Tu l'aimes. Conclut Oscar

Les mauvais sentiments de la jeune femme était passés. C'était Fersen. C'était Rosalie. Deux être qui l'aimaient et qui la respectaient mais qui s'étaient trouvés. C'était le Destin. Et elle préférait savoir Rosalie et Fersen heureux ensemble que Fersen tout à elle mais malheureux ou Rosalie affligée.

\- Qu'importe, puisqu'il se marie. Répliqua Rosalie plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

Voyant Oscar se mordre le coin des lèvres pour ne pas rire, elle comprit alors qu'elle avait été dupée.

\- Oscar, vous êtes cruelle !

\- Certes, mais grâce à cela, tu sais désormais que tu es amoureuse.

Rosalie acquiesça. Elle aimait Oscar, mais sans doute d'un amour platonique, à la manière d'une sœur. C'était pour cela qu'elle se sentait fille là où Axel la faisait se sentir mature, adulte. A chaque fois qu'une dureté de l'existence la frappait, c'était vers lui qu'elle se tournait, c'était ses bras qu'elle désirait, c'était son nom qui valsait dans sa tête et ce n'était qu'en sa présence qu'elle retrouvait enfin la paix.

\- Mais il aime la reine. Lui intima une partie d'elle

Elle se ressaisit. Il aimait la reine mais il l'aimait aussi. Elle aimait Oscar et elle l'aimait aussi. Le roi Louis XV avait eu beaucoup d'affection pour la reine Marie et il aimait ses maîtresses aussi. C'était là des amours différents mais des amours tout de même. Leurs différences même permettaient cette cohabitation particulière.

Oscar lui tendit la main et la mena à Fersen. André sembla comprendre et les laissa seuls. Axel la regarda et voyant son air doux, son sourire, il comprit alors. Elle s'avança.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

 **A SUIVRE**


	7. Rosalie de Fersen

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Parfois un lys a besoin d'un coquelicot pour mieux supporter son existence.

 **Le Lys et le Coquelicot**

 **Chapitre 7: Rosalie de Fersen**

Depuis le jour où leurs coeurs avaient enfin pu s'exprimer, Rosalie et Axel ne se cachaient plus.

Le gentilhomme emmenait souvent la jeune femme à la cour, pour lui faire visiter les jardins, ils s'asseyaient sur les bancs froids où ils discutaient de tout et de rien, ne se privant pas de quelques gestes tendres. Rosalie aimait lui lire quelques vers, qu'il écoutait avec attention, puis il lui baisait la main. Ils marchaient le long des canaux, profitaient de l'orangerie, ils écoutaient les concerts des violonistes, des harpistes, les lectures de romans, ils assistaient aux repas champêtres où très souvent, les gens étaient témoins du regard caressant de l'un envers l'autre.

\- Il ne saurait y avoir de couple mieux assorti ! Avait déclaré un noble, qui fut approuvé par ses pairs

Les entrées et relations de son chevalier de cœur avaient permis à Rosalie de côtoyer des salons. Elle s'y sentait un peu mal à l'aise, ayant toujours peur de faire mauvaise impression, de dire un mauvais mot, qui la ridiculiserait et, à son plus grand dam, ridiculiserait Axel. Pourtant, elle fut réclamée à corps et à cris par les hôtes de ces cercles, appréciée pour sa gentillesse, son mot agréable pour chacun, sa patience et sa douceur.

Cela eut pour effet de faire taire les rumeurs d'adultère au sujet de la reine. Fersen ne pouvait pas être l'amant de la reine, puisqu'il couvrait la jeune protégée d'Oscar et Oscar, si fière, si droite, ne laisserait jamais une telle chose se faire si l'homme était une mauvaise fréquentation. De plus, jamais il n'aurait osé s'afficher au bras d'une charmante créature, dans la propre maison de la reine, s'il en était l'amant. Mais Axel et Rosalie étaient discrets. Ils faisaient en sorte que Marie-Antoinette ne les vît pas. Elle leur avait certes donné sa bénédiction, cependant ils ne voulaient pas la blesser davantage. C'était là une chose qui unissait le couple, qui le soudait encore plus :

Axel savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer la reine de son cœur, et Rosalie le savait.

Rosalie savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais effacer Oscar de son cœur, et Axel le savait.

Pour autant, ils savaient tous deux que leur amour était vrai. Ils se comprenaient, sans jugement, et leur lien apaisait les douleurs qu'ils éprouvaient avec cet amour impossible envers ces êtres inaccessibles. Peu leur importait qu'ils ne soient pas la personne exclusive dans le cœur de l'autre. Ils se savaient aimés de l'autre, ils savaient leur place dans le cœur de l'autre. Leur amour était aussi vrai que celui d'un couple où l'autre occupait tout le cœur de son compagnon.

Apaisée par l'amour d'Axel, Rosalie avait trouvé la force de pardonner à Madame de Polignac. Lors d'une de ses visites sur la tombe de Charlotte, l'aristocrate l'avait rejointe et elle lui avait alors tout expliqué : son père, sa naissance, Nicole... Et sa peine de l'avoir tuée. De ne pas l'avoir reconnue. Car si elle avait reconnu ses traits, elle serait descendue, elle aurait été là. Et dans ses yeux criait sa sincérité. Rosalie avait même défendu celle qu'elle avait voulu tuer jadis ! Des commères continuaient à parler dans le dos de la duchesse, prétendant que la mort de Charlotte était de sa faute, et cela, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas leur donner totalement tort. Mais si elle avait appris quelque chose, c'était que, quand le mal était fait avec de mauvaises intentions, il fallait le combattre. Mais quand il était fait avec de bonnes intentions, il fallait pardonner. Sa mère biologique n'avait pensé qu'à l'amélioration de la condition de Charlotte. Du clan Polignac par extension, certes. Cependant, elle pouvait comprendre, le mariage, sur le papier, était un beau mariage pour sa fille.

\- Vous pouvez blâmer la maladresse de la duchesse envers sa fille mais vous ne pouvez pas blâmer la mère qui souhaitait, avant toute chose, assurer l'avenir de sa fille ! Vous en auriez fait de même !

Les femmes s'étaient alors tues et avaient baissé le regard, honteuses.

\- Je ne saurais jamais vous appeler « Mère » mais nous avons Charlotte en commun. Devenons de bonnes connaissances, pour le repos de son âme. Avait expliqué la jeune femme face à la noble reconnaissante.

XXXXX

Le soir était tombé sur le domaine des Jarjayes. Axel avait été invité à dîner par Oscar. La colonelle, son ami d'enfance, le suédois et Rosalie étaient confortablement installés dans des fauteuils aux dossiers en velours rouge, au coin du feu, crépitant dans l'âtre, partageant ensemble un verre de vin.

\- Oscar, je dois me confesser, je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec vous. Avoua Axel

La blonde lui accorda alors toute son attention.

\- Lorsque vous m'avez demandé ce qui m'avait poussé à revenir en France, je vous avais répondu que votre pays me manquait. C'était en partie vrai. Mais la vérité est toute autre. Mon père souhaite que je prenne une épouse, afin de lui donner des petits-enfants à aimer et à chérir.

Ne troublait alors le silence que le feu dans la cheminée.

\- Pourquoi la France, Fersen ? Demanda Oscar

\- Mon père a toujours aimé la France, et moi aussi. Accueillir en notre famille une ressortissante française serait pour nous une joie et un honneur.

Rosalie porta, le plus tranquillement possible, son verre à ses lèvres. Le mariage d'Axel était toujours un sujet très sensible pour elle.

\- Vous devez vous douter, chère Oscar, que mon choix est fait.

Elle avala une gorgée, le feu de l'alcool réchauffant sa gorge, anesthésiant l'espace d'une seconde ses sens.

\- Avec votre permission, je souhaiterais épouser Rosalie.

Sa poigne se serra alors brusquement sur le verre de cristal. Elle avait été choisie. C'était elle qu'Axel choisissait. Elle. La bâtarde adultérine d'un duc de descendance royale et de la fille d'un nobliau qui allait devenir la favorite d'une reine.

\- Ah, mais moi, mon cher Fersen, je vous accorde sa main bien volontiers, à condition qu'elle soit d'accord ! Répliqua Oscar joyeuse

Il se leva, se mit à genou devant elle et lui prit la main.

\- Ma très chère Rosalie, me feriez-vous le grand plaisir ainsi que le grand privilège que d'être appelé votre époux ?

Elle eut un sourire tendre.

\- Quelle est ma réponse, selon vous ?

Il baisa ses doigts.

XXXXX

Le mariage eut lieu dans la chapelle de Versailles, sur insistance de Marie-Antoinette. Si Axel payait la plus grande majorité de la noce, la reine et son mari avaient insisté, ils voulaient contribuer à la fête, en leur accordant le privilège de se marier dans leur église ainsi que de fêter la noce après au Petit Trianon.

\- C'est bien peu, comparé à ce que vous avez fait pour nous en Amérique. S'excusa Louis XVI

\- Votre Majesté nous fait un cadeau merveilleux. Avait répondu le futur marié

Marie-Antoinette semblait rayonner de bonheur. Certes, son cœur se serrait un peu à l'idée qu'elle ne serait jamais Madame de Fersen dans cette vie, mais la joie de voir Axel souriant et surtout sincèrement aimé, dans un amour réalisable, effaçait bien vite cette peine.

Madame de Polignac avait envoyé à Rosalie une ancienne broche, expliquant dans sa lettre que c'était une broche qui lui avait été offerte par le duc de Saint-Rémi, son géniteur. Sa surprise fut grande quand elle vit Rosalie la porter lors d'un des jours les plus importants de sa vie.

Quelques jours après, Rosalie embrassait, les larmes aux yeux, la famille de Jarjayes avant de monter dans sa calèche.

Madame de Fersen partait tenir son rang en Suède.

 **A Suivre**


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Parfois un lys a besoin d'un coquelicot pour mieux supporter son existence.

 **Le Lys et le Coquelicot**

 **Epilogue**

 _Suède, 18 juillet 1789._

Rosalie, le tissu de sa robe rouge tendue par son ventre rond, observait ses trois enfants s'occuper paisiblement dans leur salon. La jeune femme s'était parfaitement habituée à la vie suédoise, sa belle-famille ayant été très chaleureuse à son égard, son beau-père la considérant comme sa propre fille. Ses belles-soeurs l'inondaient de lettres aimantes et sincères. Assise sur un divan, une de ses lettres ouvertes sur le guéridon, la future mère profitait de ses moments intimes qu'elle aimait tant.

Fredrik, le père d'Axel, aidait patiemment l'aîné de la fratrie, Hans Magnus, 10 ans, connu sous le nom de Hans. Les prénoms venaient des grands-pères de son mari. Fredrik était un grand-père aimant, n'hésitant pas à se mettre à quatre pattes sur le sol pour amuser les plus petits tout en aidant les plus grands, sans pour autant marcher sur le territoire des parents. Hans adorait les maquettes mais était assez pataud, aussi le plus âgé du duo l'aidait à guider ses mouvements. Rosalie pouvait déjà constaté des progrès.

Pendant ce temps, sa belle-mère, Hedvig, aidait la benjamine, Charlotte Eleonore, 4 ans, avec son alphabet. Rosalie avait gardé un léger contact avec sa mère biologique, ne serait-ce que pour être tenue au courant des affaires incluant feue sa sœur, et sa petite Charlotte avait développé un amour et un intérêt sincère pour celle qui était sa grand-mère mais dont elle ignorait le lien.

\- Penses-tu que je pourrais écrire une jolie lettre à Madame de Polignac, _Farmor_ ? (1) Demanda la petite

\- Mais bien sûr que tu le pourras, _min ängel_ ! ( 2 ) Répondit avec douceur sa grand-mère

Enfin, la cadette, Marguerite Nicole, 7 ans, brodait en silence près de sa mère. De ses trois enfants, Nicole était très certainement la plus calme, la plus discrète.

\- _Pappa_ ! ( 3 ) S'écria Charlotte en voyant son père entrer

Elle se précipita dans ses bras, il la souleva et embrassa sa joue avant de la reposer. Voyant son air grave, malgré le sourire qu'il offrait à ses enfants, ses parents comprirent que quelque chose était arrivé.

\- Venez les enfants. _Pappa_ doit s'entretenir avec _Mamma_. ( 4 ) Dit Hedvig, son mari et elle emmenant les petits dehors.

Une fois seuls, Axel autorisa ses larmes à sortir alors qu'il tendit à Rosalie une lettre venant de France, écrite de la main de Rainier de Jarjayes. La lisant, elle poussa un cri d'effroi, la main tremblante, laissant tomber la missive, fondant en larmes dans les bras de son mari.

\- Adieu ma jeunesse... Sanglota-t-elle

Ceux qui avaient embellis son adolescence étaient partis.

Le cher André, si rieur, si gentil !

Grand-Mère à la chaleur maternelle et sucrée.

Et Oscar... Oh Oscar, l'éclair qui avait traversé sa vie !

Ils étaient tous six pieds sous terre.

XXXXX

 _1790, Suède._

La jeunesse de Rosalie s'éteignit un peu plus avec l'annonce de la mort de Madame de Jarjayes.

XXXXX

 _Décembre 1792, Italie._

Axel et Rosalie se tenaient là, avec leurs 5 enfants, face au tombeau d'Hedvig Eleanora, l'une des belles-soeurs tant aimées, dans l'Ancien cimetière des Anglais, à Livourne.

 _XXXXX_

 _Octobre 1793, Suède._

Depuis la Suède, Rosalie reçut une lettre d'Axel, lui annonçant l'exécution de l'ancienne reine de France, Marie-Antoinette. La nouvelle peina Rosalie au plus haut point. La lettre de son mari était parsemée de tâches de larmes séchées, à quelques endroits, l'eau avait fait baver l'encre. Elle prit la plume et commença :

 _Mon tendre Amour,_

 _Oh, comme il m'est difficile de lire ta lettre quand elle est le témoin de tant de souffrances ! Mon pauvre époux, je ne puis imaginer ta peine mais je souhaite la partager. Tout comme tu m'as épaulé lors du trépas de ma chère Oscar, laisse-moi, à mon tour, t'aider lors de ce cruel coup du sort ! Pauvre reine ! Elle qui n'était que douceur et gentillesse !_

XXXXX

 _Décembre 1793, Suède._

Rosalie était dans la chambre de Charlotte, qui pleurait depuis des jours. La nouvelle de la mort de Madame de Polignac leur était parvenue. Son mari avait expliqué que si les docteurs avaient évoqué un cancer fulgurant, il était persuadé qu'elle était en réalité morte de chagrin, le cœur brisé par la mort de sa royale amie. Rosalie avait éprouvé une étrange tristesse. Elle était sa mère, mais elles n'avaient jamais été une famille. Pourtant, elles avaient tissé un lien. Et c'était ce lien dont elle faisait le deuil, séchant les larmes de son enfant.

XXXXX

 _Avril 1794, Suède._

Rosalie, enceinte, assistait aux funérailles de son beau-père. Quatre mois plus tard, elle accouchait de jumeaux : Fredrick et Oscar.

XXXXX

 _Avril 1800, Suède._

Exactement 6 ans, jour pour jour, après le décès de son mari, la belle-mère de Rosalie quitta à son tour ce monde. Elle eut cependant la joie d'avoir vu naître l'intégralité de ses huit petits-enfants.

XXXXX

 _20 juin 1810, Suède._

Isolée dans sa chambre, écroulée sur son lit, Rosalie pleurait à chaudes larmes et hurlait sa peine. Son cœur avait été brisé, l'hiver était venu.

Axel, son cher Axel, était mort.

Axel, son cher Axel, avait été assassiné par la foule, à coups de pierre, piétiné, sous les yeux de soldats qui avaient sans doute été payés pour ne pas intervenir. Un sauvage avait même été jusqu'à sauter à pieds joints sur sa poitrine, l'achevant à coup sûr ! Ah comme elle les détestait, comme elle les détestait tous !

\- _Mamma_.

Elle se retourna et fit face à Hans, 31 ans, lui-même marié et père. Les yeux mouillés, il alla vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

XXXXX

 _2 février 1848, Suède._

Les huit enfants de Rosalie et d'Axel entouraient le lit de leur mère, qui venait d'expirer, à presque 80 ans.

Rosalie ne s'était jamais remise de la mort de son mari. Elle ne se remaria pas et porta du noir du jour de son veuvage au jour de sa mort. Pour autant, malgré son cœur en morceau, elle fit preuve de courage, demeurant une mère présente, une grand-mère aimante, une aristocrate tenant son rang, faisant honneur aux noms des Fersen, prenant soin de ses neveux et de ses nièces. Elle eut même la joie de tenir dans ses bras quelques-uns de ses arrières petits-enfants.

Sa fille, Marie-Rosalie, avait été la compagne de ses derniers jours et quand elle révéla à ses frères et sœurs les derniers mots de leur mère chérie et aimée, ils ne purent qu'acquiescer en silence et être d'accord, elle l'avait bien mérité.

\- Oh, Axel...

 **FIN**

( 1 ) Farmor : Grand-mère paternelle en suédois

( 2 ) Min ängel : Mon ange en suédois

( 3 ) Pappa : Papa en suédois

( 4 ) Mamma : Maman en suédois


End file.
